The Warrior and the Queen
by Beforethedawnbreaks
Summary: Prequel to "Return of the Queen". Tabatha falls for a human. The only problem is that this human is love with someone else. To top it off, every girl in the village of Trampoli wants him and an evil villain plans to take over the world. Oh dear...
1. Chapter 1

The Elf and the Human

The beginnings of the Bond

I had been washing in the kitchen when Little Miss called out to me, "Tabatha where is that fried fish I wanted? I'm not going to wait upon it forever you know."

I let out a sigh and I went to the table to pick up the platter, "I'm coming Miss, I'll be there in a minute."

That was Miss Bianca for you. Prideful and always wanted she desired first. That didn't mean she was heartless. If anything, I had a lot to thank her for. Her family was was one of the few rich ones that were willing to hire an elf. They didn't think you some crazy, wild animal that was waiting to strike you down. How I wish humans didn't judge elves based on what they heard.

I opened the door with my back while balancing the platter in one hand and a cup of juice in the other. Miss Bianca was sitting in her chair as a proper lady should while reading what was called a 'newspaper'. It was one of the late fashion for humans to receive news in the city.

Once I had set every thing down, she spoke without even looking up, "You know, I think you need to take a break more often. You work too hard."

I smiled and stared at my feet, "I don't mind. I have more energy then most humans do. I enjoy the work, madam."

She folded the newspaper and looked me in the eye, "Tabatha, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Bianca, we're friends right?"

I put my hand to my mouth. A wave of horror shook through me. It wouldn't be proper for a maid to call her employer by her first name! But even still, it would be rude to not comply with her request, "Little Miss, I, uh, It wouldn't be proper for me to call you by any other. I'm a maid after all."

Miss Bianca waved her arms like she was defeated and narrowed her eyes at me, "See, that's what I'm talking about. You always do what is proper. You're so much more then that Tabatha."

I pulled a few strands of my hair back in my cap, "Well I-"

"And another thing, why do try to hide that your an elf? That is silly. It's like your trying to be my species."

Any others of my kind would have slayed her sight for that comment. Literally. But I wasn't like the others of my kind. That's part of the reason I left the island. I never really fit in there with my peaceful ways, "People are less afraid of me if I cover them."

"Humans in this area don't have your type of skin tone."

She did have a point. Even with covering my ears, people still tried to avoid me. No matter where I went, people always pretended I didn't exist, as if something that shouldn't be bothered . I guess it would be understandable. Elves are known strike first, ask questions later when angered. It doesn't help that we also tame some of the fierce monsters that would normally kill you. That's what my mission in life was, to try to build a bridge between our kinds. Humans and elves were already slowly coming to an understanding, why couldn't same be applied for monsters as well?

Little Miss sighed and returned to her meal at hand, "Well, I got other news for you. Do you remember that weird girl named Mist, the one that lives by herself since her parents were killed in the war?"

I nodded, "I wouldn't say she was weird. I will admit, she does have odd habits, but I wouldn't go so far as to say she was weird."

"Tabatha, she is weird, end of story. Anyway, she came across the some guy fallen on the road. He had past out from the lack of food and water."

I held my hands to my face in shock, "What happen to him? Is he alright?"

Little Miss gave a wave of her hand, "Yeah, he is. Mist took him to Lara, seems like he has a case of severe amnesia. He can't remember who is or where he came from so Mist gave him the name of Raguna."

What a curious name. In my native language, it means 'hero'. Strange. Suddenly, I felt my instincts beginning to tingle. We elves couldn't foretell the future, but we could sense what would happen at point. For some reason, I got the feeling he and I were more intertwined then I could possibly image. How could that be? I haven't even meant this human! Goodness, sometimes I wish I wasn't an elf at times.

Little Miss set her fork down and wiped her face with her napkin, "He's suppose to be coming over today, I'm paying him to weed out my garden."

As if on cue, the door bell rang, "Ah, that must be him, will you go greet him? I going to finish this fish."

I nodded and made my way down the hall. It was so strange. My instincts were getting wilder and more antsy, as if they wished for me to hurry to greet the man. I could feel my anger arising. This was getting far enough. I was the one in control, not them. Most of the time, my feral side laid dormant, observing what was happening and rarely tried to gain my attention. Which why I began try to contact it.

My eyes began to glow white as I began to dive into my mind. Contacting your baser side required a lot of contraction. It was the illogical side of an elf and was also the reason my people were given the unfair repetition of being brutes. We did not lose control over our feral sides unless our lives or the lives of those we cared about was threaten, and even then, that was still rare. Which why it was strange my instincts going wild. Something was up. I dived deeper and I grit my teeth, "_Why is thou trying to cause such mayhem? Did someone cause thee a great offense?"_

We could only speak to our feral side in the elf tongue, it refused to reply in any other. Suddenly, I felt great happiness wash over me. This was a unexpected feeling. Normally, my instincts had feelings of annoyance, rage, hatred, feelings that are negative. This was something I had never felt from my other side and, frankly, it quite scared me. It was the reply I receive that further bewilder me, "_Why does thou not hurry? He is here, he is here! The one we've been waiting for!"_

_ "Who? Who is thou waiting for?"_

_ "Our chosen one."_

'Chosen one'? Now I knew I was going crazy;nevertheless, I gave out a warning growl,_ "I warn thee, do not try to gain control over us. I will be quick to quell thou."_

Such a answer would cause my feral side in a fight of dominance, instead it gave an impatient retort_, "He is here! He is here! Why do thou not hurry?"_

I gave my shoulders a shrug. Of all days, why it now have to act up? Sometimes I wished my baser sided didn't exist! My thoughts were interrupted from a call downstairs, "Hello? Is anyone here? I noticed your door was open so I thought I would let myself in. Hello?"

As I stood on top of the steps, my heart seemed to stop in place. A young man stood in the entrance by the door. His hair was brown and was cut short to his ears. He had on a vest of sorts around his tunic and his eyes were the color a dull gray. Such wonderful eyes. What? Did that thought come from me?

In that moment, it was like all time stopped. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Not my mission, not my friends, or family. Nothing. Only he did. I would die for him. I would gladly give anything to make him happy... what was happening to me? I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts! I only meet the man today and I hadn't even properly greet him yet! What-"

It was what my baser side replied that is all clicked, what made all sense_, "Mate! Mate!"_

It was what my people called the Bond, how we fell in love. When both elves saw each other for the first time, they fell in love at first sight. It was something like the humans tales spoke of. The elves would do anything for each other. Nothing else mattered. If one were to die, the elf would become miserable, an empty shell of their former life. It was a rare event that happened, even rarer with a human. And in those times, it was a male elf with woman. Not the other way around!

This couldn't be happening! Why now? He would think I was some crazy stalker or something! My instincts would demand that his needs would be meant first, even if meant he would be happy with someone else. The very thought made me recoil.

I must have been so busy in my mind, because he asked, "Uh, do I have anything on me?"

I blinked, "Huh?"

He put his left hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "You keep staring at me, so I wondered."

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and began to wave my hands, "I'm sorry! I was just admiring the sun outside! Lovely day we're having, aren't we?"

The human gave me weird look, "I guess? I hadn't really thought of that."

To add my further embarrassment, Little Miss enter and crossed her arms, "Tabatha, what are you doing by the steps? Did something happen or...oh you must be Raguna, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, are you the one that need the garden weeded?"

Little Miss adjusted her hair, "Yeah, I want to plant flowers. You better do a good job. The last guy was bum and I don't tolerate bums."

Leave it to Little Miss to make a great first impression. I laughed and tried to soften the blow, "Ah, what's she trying to say that she hopes you do well. The people she has hired don't even try hard to do their best."

Raguna began to shuffle his feet, "Well, I can guarantee a good job. A worker is worth his wages, right?"

Little Miss rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Tabatha, show Mr. Raguna here to the garden. I need to take care of some business."

"Alright, please follow me."

Without even giving him some time, I sped past the stairs and out the door. How was I able to handle this? Why did this happen? Whatever the reason, he was my entire universe now and he was human! I mean, I should be glad I found my mate at last, but a human? Not that I have anything against humans,I never thought I would bond to one. My life just just seems to get stranger by the day...

_Raguna followed after the girl that was leading him to the garden shed. She was acting really weird. Not that he hadn't been getting that since he came here. Just another one of those fan girls that wanted him. He sighed. He didn't want any other girl, only the one who had rescued him. He had to admit, this maid was very beautiful. In fact, why hadn't any guy married her? Maybe she was. It didn't matter, he only wanted Mist._

_ Mist, the girl who took him in. The girl who gave a name and gave him his identity when he had non. Sure, she was a little strange, but that made her who she was. All those other girls, especially that Rosette, could just go on lusting. This maid was just the same, wanting him only because he was one of the few unmarried guys around town, a curtsey of the Sechs Empire. _

_ The girl lead him to the shed and unlocked the door for him, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." _

_ She then bowed and walked back to the house. Yes indeed, she was weird. Raguna rubbed his arm, "I think I should stay away from her."_

I told you guys I would write the prequel, so here it is. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Poor Tabatha! Already she's in love with Raguna and he's in love with someone else. To top it off, their first meeting didn't have the right start. What will happen next? This story is going to be more of a Novella, around 40,000 words or less. Might be more, depending on how I write it. See you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Departure

The weeks past rather quickly for me. The first few days, I tried to shake off the bond. It didn't help, especially with my feral side demanding I try to see him whenever I could. In that time period, I rarely saw Raguna. He was either out fighting monsters in the dungeons or he inside smithy, cooking, or who else know what. The times I did see him, he hardly spoke.

He grown famous as of late in the village. He fought with one of the four dragon gods. When I heard the news, I filled with worry. What was he trying to do? Kill himself? I can't tell you how many times I wanted to storm over there and whack him on the head for his foolishness. He was so stubborn, always running head first into danger and never thought of the consequences. What kind of person did that? One who acts with honor. It was a trait I both adored and loathed in him.

Little Miss had noticed my behavior and asked what had happened to me. At first, I was going to tell no one and try to handle it myself. I would have asked my cousin, Claire, about the matter if things came out of hand. My sister and grandmother would have destroyed the castle if they heard such news. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the matter forever from Little Miss so I told her. I spoke of the bond, how it affects us elves and how I knew Raguna was my chosen mate. Once I had finished, she gave me blank expression. Not good, she only does that when she getting ready to begin on of her lectures, "Tabatha! Have you gone insane? You don't even know him! The man is in love with Mist for goodness sakes!"

I folded my arms and turned my face to the window, "You don't think I know that? I tried fight against it, but I can't. It doesn't work that way. My entire life is devoted to him. If he was an elf, he would devote his entire world to me, too."

Miss Bianca gave me a huff look, "So, are you just going to waltz right up there and say, 'Hi, Guess what? According to my instincts, we're suppose to be mates! Let's get married!'"

She was right. I couldn't just go up to him and tell him of the bond. Goodness, he didn't even know I was an elf! I don't know how he would react to that. He didn't even like me very much or any girls in the town of that matter. He had eyes only for Mist. Much to my regret, I sometimes wished she wasn't in the picture or wasn't the one who found him.

Little Miss stood up from her chair, "Listen, I know I'm being harsh. I get that way whenever I get concerned about you. I won't tell anyone about this. The town would have a field day and this something I wish to prevent."

I replied, "I know and I thank you."

She returned to her prideful self, "Good, I need you to go get the ingredients for recipe I want to try out, please go it them if you have the time?"

Leave it to her stomach to change the topic, "Yes, I can do right now, if you need me too."

She nodded, "If Rosetta starts to give you trouble, don't hesitate to tell me. She needs to be taught a lesson in manners, especially when it comes to you. If she does, you have my permission to fry her on sight."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Little Miss, I can't quite do that. Besides, I think the humans would be upset about that."

Little Miss gave out a growl, "Still, if she act up, I'm taking my business else where. Her father will keep her in check."

As soon as I grasped my basket, I was out the door. I loved walking. On my days off, I love to travel in the forest and gaze around nature. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I could catch a glimpse of an Rune spirit. Other times, I could watch the animals go about life. It was one of the few joys I had.

I came to a halt when I heard a jeers and booing. That was strange. where could it be coming from? As I came closer, I saw the teenager name Max and his friends. They were known through out the village as trouble makers. They played all sorts of horrible jokes, like throwing mud on houses or harassing the elderly. They tried a few times throwing sticks or rocks at me. My powers would always form a shielding around me and bounce the objects back at them. They were part of the reason I was known here as the village witch. Normally, I would have avoided them, but today was different. I had no choice, but to interfere.

In the distance, I could see they had Cecelia cornered and were either teasing her or trying hit her! She was a half-elf adopted by Russell, who once was a warrior. Both her parents were killed in the Sechs Wars and he had found her on the battlefield back in his warrior days. Everyone mostly avoided her because of her elf blood.

It was part of the reason I was hurrying. She had been kicked down and was wiping the blood off her lip. Her eyes began to glow white and she was in a crouched position. Not good. If they kept that up, she would possibly hurt them or worse. Those idiots were to busy to notice the warning signs. Max had his arms folded and was taunting her, "Well, half-breed. What brings you here? I thought I told you not to show your ugly face."

She let out a snarl. One of the brutes had the nerve to point his finger at her, "Look! She's an animal! On four legs and crawling in the dirt!"

They began to laugh. She growled in the elfin tongue, "_Leave us be. If thou does not leave, we will take action against thee."_

All they heard was noises and more growls. They would have tormented her more if I hadn't appeared, "Is that anyway to treat a child?"

Max and his goons turned from her and faced me. I could tell that some of them were trying to back away from me or turn their faces aside. I could even smell sweat beginning to form on Max's neck. I had to admit, I enjoyed their fear. Max came forward and hissed, "What do you care, trash? This half-breed needs to be taught a lesson and you're in the way."

Now I will confess , I'm not a violet person. I loath violence and believed to use it only as the last resort. However, his words really ticked me off. It was one thing to insult me, but picking on a child was crossing the line!

The air began to drop in temperature around them and darkness began to form. From what Cecilia told me, I was like the Bringer of Death, with glowing white eyes with a smirk that signaled their demised, "I am warning you now, leave or I will take action. You don't want to mess with me."

To make matters worse, Cecilia shot a bolt of lighting at Max's hair. It didn't hurt, but did leave his clothes torn and his hair standing on end. The boys screamed and ran out of my sight. I heard Max screaming, "You'll pay for that."

Once they were gone, I approached Cecilia and eyed her, "You know you shouldn't have done that, now they will spread more rumors."

Cecilia looked at the ground sheepishly, "It was their own fault! I just playing when they came out of no where! They should know better then to mess with us elves."

I shook my head, "Come, I'll escort you home."

The grocery store wasn't to far from Cecelia's house. I could also give her more lessons in teaching her about her element with lighting. Most elves and half-elves have an element they could command. The elements were fire, wind, water, earth, lighting, darkness, life, ice, time etc. I was a rare class that could command all of the elements. It was a desired trait when it came to barring strong heirs. To be truthful, I hadn't mastered my powers, I had left home before I could finish my training. Lucky, I did know how to control wind, lighting, ice, and life and my student was eager to learn from me, "Man, you know a lot! Could you teach me more?"

I laughed, "Sure, your welcome to come by the mansion anytime. You will make a fine elf one day."

To call a half-elf an elf was the greatest honor you could bestow upon them. It meant you acknowledge them as your equal. Sometimes they would cry with joy when I call them that, which is exactly what she did. She ran up to me and gave me a hug, "You have no idea what that means to me.

I 'm glad you're my teacher."

I smiled and stroke her hair with one hand and held her, "It's o.k. Remember, don't allow others to define who you are. That just gives them more power over you."

My elf ears could hear breathing in the distance. Accompanied with this breathing was a smell I had committed to my heart. A scent that smelled of fields after a hard long down pour of rain with Pine trees and other scents of monsters. A scent I enjoyed so much and could go on smelling forever. Wait, what was Raguna doing here?

I could see him running in the distance towards us. Once he came to a halt, he was bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing hard. I could feel my feral side whimper. It desired to give some of our energy our mate. I sighed and had to remind it yet again that he was claimed by another, not us. And besides, I think that would freak him out if I started giving him my energy.

After he caught his breath, he stood up and asked, "Is everything o.k? I saw Max and his gang running to town claiming that they were attack by Cecilia. I thought they may have hurt you."

Cecilia smile, "I would have if it wasn't for-"

I put my hand on her shoulder and interrupted, "Yes, everything is fine. Cecilia here took care of the villains."

Raguna eyed her over, "Is that so?"

She gave me an odd look, but took my hint. She knew that most people didn't know I was an elf. So she assumed that Raguna didn't either, which was true, "Yeah, I gave him his new hair style. Tabatha was coming my way and made sure that I was alright."

A smiled crept over my Raguna's features, "I'm glad to hear it. To tell you the truth, I think it looks good on him."

I gave him a mocked shock, "Raguna, you shouldn't encourage her. But he's right Cecilia, it does look good on him."

After a good laugh, Raguna asked, "Hey, where are you guys headed?"

Cecilia, "Tabatha was taking me home."

Raguna, "Well then, allow me to accompany you guys."

I was experiencing mixed feeling at the moment. On the one hand, I was over joyed he wanted to spend time with us, but on the other, I knew I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. He was in love with another girl. Plus, I had heard rumors that he was going to propose to Mist. The very thought made my heart ache and weep. If I truly loved him, I would let him go. He didn't love me, in fact, he usually tried to avoid me. I'm sure fate wouldn't have let the bond formed unless it was something very important. Perhaps I was meant to be nothing more then a friend and watch over him and any family that he would have. I wouldn't mind that.

I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment, "You don't really have to do that, we'll be fine on our own."

Raguna shook his head, "No please, it would be my pleasure."

So he walked with us. At first, there was an awkward silence between us. What was there to say? I didn't know what to speak without embarrassing myself and Cecilia was in front of us skipping ahead, leaving us to our thoughts. Raguna look my way and said, "Thanks for looking after Cecilia, she has it hard."

I smiled, "It's no trouble at all. I enjoy her company."

Raguna, "By the way, I want to apologize for my behavior around you. I admit, I shouldn't have been trying to avoid you. It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it."

That comment stunned me. Never in all my years would I have expected that from him, "Uh, thank you, I guess?"

Raguna came to a halt, "No, I let the town rumors and my first impression of you get the better of me. I was talking about it to Mist and she scolded me. She said you're very kind and defended her from the town folk who speak badly of her."

Oh, so that was why he wanted to apologize. Anyone that was a friend of Mist's was a friend of Raguna's. For once, I'm glad she thought of me as a friend. Still, it felt like I was using her to get to him. That is something I did not want, "It's alright, really. I'm just glad to have you as my friend."

The grin he gave me sent a weakness throughout me. How could this human make me feel such weakness? I could snap him in two if I wanted and yet, he held such a power over me. A power that I was helpless to fight against.

We arrived at Cecelia's house and dropped her off. After she said goodbyes to us and went inside, Raguna said, "Hey, I heard you like monsters, is that true?"

"Yes, I enjoy watching them very much."

The way he grinned threaten my very being again. Curse him! "Well, you're welcome to come over anytime when I have them out."

"That's very kind of you. I just might take you on that offer."

He rubbed his head and said goodbye. I stood still, taking in his image. I'm ashamed to admit, I imaged all sorts of thoughts about him, thoughts that you wouldn't want to know. I slapped my forehead and cursed myself, "Get a grip on yourself, Tabatha. He's taken already."

"Well, well, if it isn't the monster. What brings you here?"

Ah, Rosetta. The woman who caused the source of the rumors about me. The woman who makes my life like hell around here. She was very cruel, even for a human. Since Raguna arrived here, she proclaimed off that bat he was hers and no woman could have him. No female escaped from her wrath, not even her childhood friend, Mist. It seemed that lust was more important then friendship. I turned around and glared at her. She was standing and a leaning against the shop with her arms folded. Didn't she have better things to do then insult me, "What do you want now, Rosetta? I have more important things to do."

She grit her teeth and blocked my way to the store, "Sorry, new rule. Only humans are allowed ."

I hissed. I could feel my feral side wanting to tear her apart. I felt that way too, but I knew it was wrong. Besides, it would make her the winner, "Really, then your father would be dissatisfied to hear that his most important customers would take their business else where."

We both turned to see Little Miss standing behind me with her umbrella in her hand. Rosetta's face began to pale, "You would have to pay extra to import from the city."

Miss Bianca folded her umbrella and gave her famous haughty look, "Raguna grows a lot of veggies and fish. He would be cheaper to buy from."

My enemy began to panic, "Wait, let's not be too hasty here. I sure we can-"

I felt sorry for the girl. Her father had heard the commotion outside and come to check it out. When he learned of what conspired, he was not to please with his daughter. No persuasion could influence my mistress. Once she made up her mind, she stuck to it. I must say, I was thankful she was on my side.

When we left, she said, "You were late coming home, so I thought you were in trouble. By the way, I heard about what happen to Max. Serves the kid right."

I giggled, "That wasn't me, that was Cecilia. She's growing stronger in her lighting element."

Little miss smirked, "Good, I'm glad she is learning to defend herself from the creep. I also heard Raguna was with you guys."

"I, uh, um..."

"Tabatha, you know you can't hide things from me, I learn sooner or later. So, was he a good kisser?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I'm kidding, so tell me."

I swear, sometimes she get the better of me. So I 'spilled the beans' as the humans called it. I told her everything, what Raguna told me and that I could come over any time to visit his monsters. Her eyes widen and she smiled wickedly. Uh-oh, she only did that look when an idea grips her head, "Well then, you just have to go on your days off, don't you now?

"What? I can't do that! That is wrong!"

"Oh please, Tabatha. We both know you're pining away for him. Besides, everyone know that Mist does not love him."

I shuffled my feet and turned my head away. She was right. Mist did not adore him as he did for her. She thought he was like a big brother to her. Still, that didn't mean I should interfere, "Little Miss, I don't think that is a good idea. He's in love with her. I just finally got him not to ignore me and this would only make it worse."

Miss Bianca held her hand up to silence me, "You going and that's that...

No matter how much I begged or pleaded, Little Miss could not be persuaded. I went so far as to say I had a cold, she answered back, "Elves don't get sick."

Nothing worked on her, chores, laundry, nothing. She said I could do them the next day. So here I was in front of his farm house, with a packed lunch in hand. Little Miss insisted I gave it to him and Mist since Mist couldn't cook and he was too busy with chores or fighting. How did I get myself into these situations? This was stupid, I was an elf for goodness sakes! I had more courage then all elves combined! With fear quaking in my boots, I knocked on the door and, who should appear, was Mist. That was not strange. Since most of the town folk did not welcome her, the only place she did hang out was at Raguna's. Without warning, she jumped up and down like a little girl and hugged me, "Oh Tabatha, you're here! Raguna said you would be coming over."

I could fell jealously creep over me. No! I won't let that happen. If I truly love him, I will let him go. That is what true love is, putting the needs of your love first before your own, loving him even if he loves another. It was going to be hard, but I would bare it, for his sake. It made me realize that I would never have a family of my own, something that I always longed for. That was o.k, as long as he was happy.

I put on the my mask and said, "Yeah, uh, hi, so how are you guys doing?"

Raguna, "Fine, you."

I handed the basket to Mist, "I thought you guys would be hungry, so I brought a lunch..."

I gazed over Mist's shoulder and was shocked by the sight before me. His house was atrocious! Piles of dishes littered the counter and had flies swarming all over them! The work shops were covered with ores and other supplies used for making weapons. His floor was littered with dirty laundry and stuff I couldn't comprehend or refused to otherwise. My body continued to recoil from the sight before me. I couldn't take it anymore!

Raguna must have noticed my change in behavior, because he winced and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, about my house, sorry. I haven't really had time to clean it and I -"

My face was in his, staring at him. I must have caused him a fright, because he began to back away, "Uh, are you o.k?"

"This house is in dire need of attention, may I clean it?"

"What-"

"**May I clean your house?"**

His eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. Oddly, it was very attractive on him. He answered, "If you want to, I mean, I was going to introduce you to my monsters and we could-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish. I pushed him and Mist out the door and locked it. It was time to clean the sorry excuse of a house!

_Raguna stood outside, blinking. It took him awhile to figure out what had just happen to him and Mist. Did she just booted them out? As always, Mist didn't seemed fazed, "Well, I guess we should just sit out here and wait for her to finish."_

_ The warrior looked at her as if she lost her mind, "Mist, it's going to take her all day to finish that!"_

_ He couldn't believe her response! She laughed, "You don't know Tabatha, she'll be done in 3, 2, 1._

_ The door opened and Tabatha stepped out, "I'm done."_

I knew there was no way one human could clean up this mess in one day. But I did have trick up my sleeve. I wasn't human nor was a normal elf. I closed my eyes and begin to call the magic from within me. Using a combination of time and mind, I sped around the room cleaning. I started with the dishes because that what bothered me the most. I'm ashamed to admit, I did read Raguna's mind so I knew where everything went and where he wanted it. By the time I was done, the room sparkled and shimmered the cleanliness. Uh, why couldn't Raguna keep it clean?

My Rune energy was a little low, but that was to be expected. Time and the mind were not really my strong points. I went to the door and opened it, "I'm done."  
>The look I got from his face was priceless. He walked past me just to see if I was right. He let out a scream. The poor man went from cover to cover in bewilderment. Everything he had wanted was put where he planned to put it. As usual, Mist grinned, "See, I told you she would get it clean quickly. She good at what she does."<p>

He gazed at me for a moment, "How did you this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I know a little cleaning magic. It's what I use in the mansion."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. I did use my powers clean when necessary, but I preferred the usual way of cleaning. It was harder to do and I enjoy a challenge.

Raguna still wouldn't take his eyes off me. Oh no, I wouldn't to smack myself. What kind of idiot was I? That was stupid trying to impress him, now he would think I was a freak.

His next reaction startled me even more. Instead of screaming, "Monster!" he shook my hand and thank me, "Thank you, you have no idea what a blessing this is. Now I can focus on other matters."

The day went off pretty well. He showed me his monsters. Some had just given birth and would allow me to pet their youngsters. The look on his face was priceless yet again. Most monsters don't allow anyone near their young, even those they trust. It was just in their nature. Being an elf, they trusted me.

However, this moment wouldn't last forever. It began about 2 weeks after my visit. I fell into a pattern where I would come over and watch his monsters. I was giving one an apple when he approached me, "Hey, they seem to enjoy you pretty well."

That comment made me beam inside. He always knew what to say. I guess that's partly why all the girls desired him, he thought before he spoke. A trait most humans were lacking.

I went to sit by the tree and adjusted my cap. For some odd reason, it always needed adjusting. Raguna gazed at me and asked, "Hey, how come you wear your maid cap, even on your days off?"

"I feel more comfortable this way. People are less afraid of me."

Another odd look, "And why would they be afraid of you?"

"It not something I wish to discuss. I noticed you seem to be happy as of late."

He grinned big from ear to ear, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

He reached into his poach and pulled out a small box. I felt my heart bursting. Oh no,please don't tell me it isn't what I think it is. Sure enough, he pulled out a diamond ring, "I've decided to ask Mist to marry me."

The entire earth felt like shattering right then and there. What was I suppose to say? I should have been happy for him, but I felt like weeping. I lost him. I lost him, forever. Why fate? Why must you do this to me? What did I do to have the one person I bond with fall for another? She wasn't even in love with him! Was this some cruel joke to torment me? Curse you! Curse you!

Raguna noticed I was just blankly staring at the ring, "Uh, Tabatha, are you alright?

I had get way from this. I couldn't stand it anymore. Using the tree as a support, I pull myself on my legs, "Fine, so you're really going to do it?"

He broke me further by sighing, "Yeah, I had a lot of time to think about it. She's the one for me. Mist is kind and loving. She listens me and care only about the real me, not my reputation or that I'm single."

Oh Raguna, why can't you see it? Everyone else could. I didn't have the heart to tell him. It wasn't my place. "Congratulations, I hope you both live happily together."

Raguna, "Thanks, but I have to ask her fist."

I nodded, "Well, I have be going now, I have to fix lunch for Little Miss."

"I thought today was your day off."

"It is; but, I promised that her would try a new recipe."

"O.k, well, have a nice day."

Once his farmstead was out of sight, the tears refused to be held back. I ran as fast as I could. Have you ever heard of the tales of a man or woman who are in love, but their love loves another. They always have to sit on the side lines as a friend or someone who doesn't even exist. That's how I felt. I just kept running faster and faster until my cap fell off and my braids came unloose. I was an elf once more. Proud, bold, nothing could stand in my way or at least that's what I wanted to feel. Instead, I was the picture of a woman who's heart had been stolen. They say that loves hurts, but it is always worth it in the end. They are wrong, they have to be!

I had noticed rain had become pouring down. I didn't care. I was too focused in my grief. I just took shelter in one of the pines trees and let my anguish consume me...

_Bianca sat by the fire, attending the flames. She had been waiting for hours for Tabatha to come home and she still hadn't arrive. She had tried asking around town if anyone had seen her. No one did or they were unwilling to help her. She would have gone to Raguna for help, but the jerk was consumed with his own problem. It turned out Mist had left, without so much as a goodbye note or a letter stating where she was going. Serves him right, everyone knew she didn't love him. She even told him flat out that Mist had the personality of a broomstick. He said if he heard insult her ever again, he would make her regret her words. Bianca laughed, "Go ahead, farmer boy. I'm just stated what everyone else is to afraid to say. Mist does not love you. Everyone know this, why can't you?"_

_ Bianca took the stoker and hung it up. She had made up her mind. She would go find her friend even if she had to go in this weather... what was that?_

_ The door opened and Tabatha step into the house. Her clothes were soaked to the bone and her hat was gone. Something must have happened. She wouldn't just be careless as to lose her hat. If that jerk hurt her even more..._

_ She approached Tabatha, "Where have you been? I've been asking around for you! Do you know what even time it is?"_

_ The elf didn't even flinch, it was like she was in a daze of sorts. Bianca sighed and threw her shawl around her friend's shoulders, "Here, let's just get you in some dry clothes."_

_ Without warning, Tabatha began to cry, "I lost him."_

_ Bianca, "Lost who?"_

_ Tabatha repeated, "I lost him. He's ask her to marry him. It's to late."_

_ The poor elf burst in another round of tears. Bianca wished she had her gun at the very moment. He would regret crossing her! Who cares, right now, her friend need her and that is what she would do. Raguna, you'll regret crossing her friend for the last time..._

The days past since that terrible night. It was like I was in shock. I rarely ate or spoke. All I could do was focus on my chores. Little Miss seemed to have enough of it. Once she had finished her morning tea, she said, "Tabatha, you need to go with life. This depression you've entered is not healthy. You rarely eat and you haven't talk to anyone. Do you know Cecilia keeps asking for you? She comes by everyday and I have to turn her away. She misses you."

I winced. She always did know how to leave a mark, "Did you hear about Raguna?"

"When is the wedding date?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Tabatha, please listen. There is no wedding date. Mist disappeared. He found her house empty. She sold all her furniture and house and left without so much as a goodbye."

Why would she do that? Didn't she know that she was Raguna's entire world? Suddenly, I felt of wave of shame come over me. I could I be so selfish? Here I was, swallowed up in my own pity and not once did I even inquire of him! How could I claim I loved him? That's it, I made up my mind.

After I served breakfast, I quickly escape through the back door. I was determined to see him, even if it he didn't want to see anyone. Maybe I could help track her down. No, Minerva was the tracker of the family. She was the one who could find her, but sis would rather die then help a human and I couldn't afford her to find me. When I got to his house, I saw just he standing there. His fields were growing weeds and his monsters were rather moody. I came up to him and tried ask, "Raguna, I heard what happened, do you have an idea where she might be?"

Raguna clenched his fist. He pulled out the ring and threw it across the field, "No! She didn't leave so much as a note! The mayor said she sold her house, packed her bag and left! Why? Why didn't she tell me?"

I stood there in silence, watching him cry. What could I do? I wanted to take him in my arms and comfort him, but that wasn't an option. He wanted only Mist. Mist, why did you do that? What possessed you to leave? I've tried to defend you, but you drew the last straw! I sighed, picked up the ring and laid it at his feet, "Listen, I'll try to see if I can up with any info. Don't give up hope. If you truly love her, then go find her."

For the rest of the week, I brought him his meals while trying to find Mist. It would have been easier if I was more human like. He would hide in his house and not come out. The last day of the week, Raguna decided to find Mist himself. He sold everything and let his monsters go. The only difference is that he left a letter, stated that he had to go find the woman whom he cared about. He also left a note for me, too. I receive it the day he left, "_Dear Tabatha, I decided take your advice. If I truly did lover her, I would go find her. You're the only person in this whole town that has been kind to me. I wish I could have personally said goodbye, but I have already wasted time in my self pity. Thank you, I've enclosed some money for the meals you have provided for me. I'll send word once if I learn anything about her where abouts. Your friend, Raguna."_

I let the note fall from my hand and sunk to the floor. Tears refused to be held back. I was glad he was going to find her. He would be with the woman he loved. My only regret, I couldn't be near him anymore.

Poor Tabatha, I know, I said there would be more humor in this one. There will be in the coming chapters, I just wanted to get the sadness out of my system. Next chapter, stayed tuned.


End file.
